The Evaluation and Testing Services (ETS) for Vaccines and Other Biologics for Infectious Diseases contract provides a variety of product development services from early feasibility studies through manufacture of Phase I/II material, including assay development; immunogenicity and efficacy testing; clinical and nonclinical sample testing; and safety and toxicity testing. These services will facilitate the development and introduction of new vaccines and biologics against a wide array of infectious diseases.